Presidential Indiscretion
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Laura has an experience to be remembered and not for good reasons
1. Default Chapter

This Piece of Fiction is based After the Events of Colonial Day Before KLG 1 2

……………………………………………………………………………………….

TITLE: Presidential Indiscretion (Laura's Point of View Throughout)

PAIRINGS: Roslin/Adama W/R

SUMMARY: The President decides to deal with the Zarek issue herself with Adama's help and gets more than she bargained for

AUTHORS:AmandaC/VRyan

This short Fic is our response to the challenge we posted on the BSGShippers Group website on Yahoo. It has been written in a serious hurry but please Enjoy………………….

Laura Roslin looked at herself in the mirror she was disgusted with herself. How could she have with Tom Zarek of all people. To make matters worse Adama knew about it and hasn't spoken to her in days. But what really got to her was the fact that she had no idea how it had happened. Her in bed with Zarek 'Yuk'.

Actually in all honestly the whole thing started innocently she was sitting with Adama they had just finished a very nice romantic dinner for two. She was licking her lips having finished the last of her portion of the Ice-Cream William had brought over.

"So Will what the hell are we gonna do about Tom Zarek", Laura shifted position as she spoke flinging her spoon at Adama hitting him square between his eyes on the top of his nose. She started to laugh hysterically at this. A somewhat bemused Commander Adama grabbed her arm and pulled her on to his lap. She was still giggling, that was it his reserve broken he joined her in hearty laugher. Moments later they had disposed of their clothes. Actually he had disposed of hers first. She followed suit with enthusiasm. Both hungry for each other they kissed caressed and did it all over again until both felt they would explode from the longing they felt for each other then they were joined together making an incredible journey to a joint precipice and finally jumping………….

…………

Laura thoroughly enjoyed making love with this man she had come to realize that she loved him without doubt or hesitation. She hoped he felt the same about her. Adama was a difficult man to read at the best of times. Roslin knew he was attracted to her, that much was blatantly obvious he spent most nights at her place in her bed with her, neither of them being able to keep their hands off the other. Although he never said the words she suspected he did love her

"Commander you still haven't answered my question", she lifted her head off his bare chest as she spoke.

"What question was that Madam President?", he was kissing her neck as she was speaking.

"Will, Tom Zarek". Laura poked him in the ribs

"What do you want to do? Short of assassinating him there isn't a lot we can do. Maybe you should try using some of that Roslin charm on him".

"Very funny".

"Seriously meet with the man Laura maybe you two can come to some sort of understanding. Besides you'll have to sort something out with him before the election".

"What, why?"

"Because there is no way he is running for president ill shoot him myself first".

"Oh yee of little faith I'll wipe the floor with him."

"Can I sell tickets", he gently kissed the top of her nose".

"Might as well". They both broke into fits of laughter again that was until he caught her face in both of his hands and started kissing her.

"William Adama you won't be able to get up at 6am you know".

"Wanna bet, try me"

"With Pleasure", she pulled him back to her wrapping her legs around his waist as she moved with him………………………………….

Two days later upon Commander Adama's advise Laura spoke to Tom Zarek and invited him to join her for a drink so they could discuss their differences.

"Sure Madam President. Your place or mine?"

"Neither, The Galactica. I have guest quarters on board and its neutral territory."

"I look forward to it".

Gods how he bugged her, she didn't hate the man he just rubbed her up the wrong way and she and he had totally apposing political views and she absolutely hated the way he did business which was going to make dealing with him even more difficult.

Later that night Zarek arrived on time he was carrying a bottle of what looked like wine in his hands and had an irritating smile on his lips.

"Madam President" he looked around "Nice, sweet. How'd you get this place?."

"Being President has its perks Mr Zarek".

"I'll bet it does". He was looking oddly at her this unsettled Laura somewhat but she didn't say anything just smiled at him as sweetly as she could.

"So whats in the bottle". Zarek handed it to her and smiled back.

"A peace offering of sorts, its non alcoholic fruit juice Madam President I have been told you don't drink".

"Thank you Mr Zarek". Laura took the bottle laid it on the table and sat down. One thing she had missed from home was her couch it was years old her mother had given it to her and comfortable as hell.

"Madam President let's start with this you call me Tom it's my name and I'd appreciate it if you used it".

"Ok Tom", she paused before speaking again "Mine's Laura, and would you mind pouring out a couple of glasses".

"Not at all Madam Pres……I mean Laura".

Zarek poured the strange looking concoxon into two glasses, Laura took one nodding gratitude as she did and proceeded to drink it all in one go.

………………………………………………………………..

Laura Roslin President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol opened her eyes she felt like she had just been beaten over the head with a baseball bat. She looked to her left. Panic set in 'Gods Tom Zarek'. She looked down, she was naked and so was he.

William Adama wasn't sure how long he had stood at the foot of Laura Roslin's bed the sight he beheld filled him with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. This was not what he had in mind when he advised her to make her peace with the man.

When Roslin looked up she was shocked to find Adama standing silent at the end of her bed. He walked around the left side withdrew his sidearm and pointed it to Zarek's head "Move Zarek, now".

Tom Zarek grinned as he lifted his head off the pillow.

"Laura darling throw my pant's this direction will you".

She passed his clothing to him and watched in silent shock as Tom Zarek dressed and walked out.

Adama's brown eyes flashed with the anger he felt he took her arm pulled her heavily from the bed towards him and kissed her. There was no tenderness in this kiss it was anger pure and simple. William never let go of her arm instead he grabbed the other one and shook her violently.

"If you're gonna act like a damn slut expect to be treated like one".

"Let go of me, Will you're hurting my arm damn you".

Commander Adama came within inches of slapping the President of the twelve colonies but in the split moment it took for this thought to enter his head it left. Instead he pulled her even closer kissing her again. Then pulling away he looked at her, naked and shaking he knew he had probably scared her a bit. In that moment he didn't care he was so damned angry it was all he could do not to inflict serious harm on the woman. 'Don't you know I love you stupid woman' he thought as he pushed her up against a bulkhead. Something in him cried 'Stop' he released her and walked out of her quarters.

Laura didn't cry she was shaking it was so damned cold then she looked down and realized she was still naked. She dressed quickly and reported to Doctor Connell for another check up. Yet another irritating man. he examined her gave her some more pain killers and took blood. Laura thanked him and left.

Several days had passed the Commander hadn't had a conversation of any substance with her anytime they did speak it was work related and usually resulted in an argument. Laura knew she had hurt him she had seen it in his eyes. She couldn't understand how she came to be in bed with Zarek the hours in which that nightmare occurred were not in her memory…………………….

On the fourth day Connell called the President to the Infirmary.

"Madam President" he looked at her suspiciously. "I asked you to check any drugs or substances you take with me first".

"I know that Doctor and I have been".

"Then lady you better have a good explanation for having this stuff in your blood", he pointed a small vial at her.

"What are you on about? What is it?"

"It's a herbal TX a drug produced only on Airlon"

"I am not following you here. What does it do. Gods I don't remember taking any such thing. The only thing I had was some really disgusting supposedly non-alcoholic drink. And I use the term loosely, Tom Zarek gave me. Really nasty stuff."

"When did you drink this ah nasty stuff madam President?"

"Bout 8pm last night".

"What happened then, woke up this morning yea with a hell of a head on you?"

"Yes".

"Zarek the bastard spiked your drink, you'll be ok. You got lucky damned lucky. He could have put anything in it the damn thing. Frakker could have killed you."

"Thanks for letting me know. I know exactly how I'm gonna handle this."

Laura Roslin marched purposely to CIC she glared over the top of her glass rims first at Colonel Tigh and then at the Commander.

"A word Commander Adama. Now ". She walked away leaving the Commander open mouthed.

Laura went into the Ward Room sat down and removed her jacket and kicked her shoes under the desk. She waited patiently for Adama to arrive which he did a few minutes later.

"About this morning".

"I have nothing to say about this morning. I made a critical error in judgment in ever getting involved with you I thought you cared Laura I really did. More fool me."

"I do, i do Will. The point is I didn't sleep with Zarek the Doctor will confirm that we never had sex. That sadistic sick son of a bitch came over for our drink armed with what he claimed to be a non-alcoholic fruity beverage. We had a glass each I reckon I passed out at that point and when I woke up I had one bad hangover and you spitting fireballs from the end of the bed. The Doctor says he found trace's of a herbal drug in my blood".

The enormity of the thing dawned on him Zarek could have killed her. Suddenly it hit him he loved her. He wouldn't say the words he couldn't it wasn't in him to. He hoped she knew. Commander William Adama reached over the table he took her hand in his brought up to his mouth and kissed her palm.

There were tears forming in Laura's eyes, tears that would never fall, not in front of him. She stood reached across the table and kissed him in a most undignified manner. Anyone walking in on them at that moment would have got an eyeful. Neither cared, they didn't need to

THE END


	2. Presidential Error

This Piece of Fiction is based After the Events of Kobol's Last Gleaming

……………………………………………………………………………………….

TITLE: Presidential Error

PAIRINGS: Roslin/Adama W/R

SUMMARY: Things are strained between Laura and William

AUTHORS:AmandaC/VRyan

AN:This is a sequel to Presidential Indiscretion

Laura Roslin had finally done it. She had done it big time. At the time sending Kara Thrace to Caprica seemed the only solution, the only way she would be able to fulfill prophecy. She had never been a religious person and the realization that she was the leader Pythia spoke of was to her a revelation of gigantic proportions. But she never accounted for the cost of her actions. She stood at the foot of his bed. The operation had taken several hours. Doctor Cottle had informed her that Adama would make a full recovery.

The fact that she loved him had hit her long before. The scary thing wasn't that fact, but the fact that she had betrayed him. They had an agreement, one which she had trashed. She felt guilt on several levels and fear on several more.

He didn't know about her cancer, that was how she wanted it. He didn't know about the visions she had been having either. She had hidden those two pieces of information from him, hidden them well.

She was glad he would be ok. She knew that whatever happened between them he was the one who had to survive. She sat by his bedside for about an hour before being returned to her guest quarters.

Two Days Later she had agreed to an amended version of the agreement she had with the Commander. The difference being that it was ratified by the Quorum of twelve. Tigh had been more than fair given the circumstances. She assumed he didn't want a civil war any more than she did.

When the Cylons attacked the ship on the third day after Adama had been shot it was all hands to battle stations just to prevent their complete annihilation.

Laura's perspective changed somewhat after this event. She pretty much stayed out of Tigh's way allowing him to get on with what needed to be done.

Zarek had tried to have her relieved of her position as president, but the Quorum hadn't accepted his argument. Laura was both relieved and disappointed at their decision.

One week after his release from the infirmary and ten days after the shooting Adama still hadn't spoken to her directly. Any communication was done through Tigh and Billy. Laura didn't want to speak to him. She had been to see the Doctor; her cancer had spread to her lymphatic system, which meant she probably wouldn't last for the six months the Major had originally given her. She thought it better that they were fighting. At least if Adama was angry at her he would find her impending death easier to deal with.

She would try not to think about him. She missed him, missed what they had shared. It was more than physical over time he had become easier to talk to, she had gotten to know him. He made her laugh. He had given her a determination to beat her cancer.

Adama was the price she knew she would have to pay in sending Starbuck to Caprica. She paid it, not willingly and it had torn at her soul to do so.

Adama, since her arrival on his ship had spent more time than was healthy thinking about the President. She wasn't his usual type at all. There was something about her that drew his attention. Roslin was confident and controlled. He liked her strength. As he had gotten to know Laura the woman he grew to first like and then to love her. He struggled to deal with her betrayal of him. He was extremely pissed off at her. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to trust her again. And worse still he questioned the sanity of continuing to have any sort of non professional relationship with her. He hadn't spoken to Roslin directly since before Boomer had shot him he wasn't sure how. Adama feared losing it no he would get a grip on his emotions before confronting the President with the error of her ways.

When Starbuck had finally made it back to Galactica with the Arrow of Apollo, Helo had been seriously wounded and the second Sharon Valeiri was dead.

It didn't take long before news of this reached the Presidential Office. Laura was glad Kara had returned. If she were still on speaking terms with the Commander she would have asked to be on the team going to Kobol.

Roslin was expecting Billy to phone he had gone to Galactica to represent her at a meeting with Adama and Tigh. She was glad to be back onboard Colonial One. Cottle had been to see her again and asked her to rest for twenty four hours minimum. To ensure co-operation he had hung a drip with fluids from one arm and one with antibiotics from the other. She had a chest infection and it had traveled to her left lung _'Frakking pneumonia'_ she thought as she fluffed up her pillows. It was the last thing she need. It was awkward to say the least even moving with the bloody things was hell. And using the bathroom was a nightmare but she managed dragging both drips with her.

Next day just after ten am she heard a tap at frame just outside her quarters and her curtain was drawn back.

Laura paled at the sight of him. William Adama stood before her large as life and looking as deliciously edible as always. He was pale and tired. She was prepared for anything, but the sight of him caught her completely off guard.

Adama watched her he was guarded. She looked frail far worse than the report he had received from Major Cottle. He wasn't at all prepared for the sight that befell him.

"Madam President"

"Hello Adama", Laura was absolutely exhausted, she didn't want a fight.

"It's true then?"

"What?"

"The major said you were extremely ill"

"I have pneumonia Commander it won't kill me"

"I've been tempted too"

She laughed at that, _'well at least he hadn't lost his sense of humor'_. "Right"

"You frakked up, Madam President. You almost cost me one of my best pilot's. As to my son we won't go there"

"If you have something to say let's here it"

"Laura if I start I'm not sure I'll be able to stop. I am way to pissed at you right now"

Again she laughed but it was a nervous laugh.

"I'm surprised to see you at all. What felt sorry for me or were you afraid I'd die ha before you gotta chance to stick the boot in". He didn't own the patent on anger. She had a right to be angry he had cut his way onboard her ship and arrested her.

"Woman I'm feeling one mother of an urge to give you a good shaking"

"Just try it", she bit back.

He didn't shake her instead he placed his hands one on each cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

This was not the response she had expected by along shot. She didn't fight him she never could. Even when she was angry with Adama she could never deny the pull he had over her. The chemistry between them had a mind of its own and neither of them had ever been able to resist its pull.

When he eventually pulled away she looked at him, really looked at him his expression was unreadable.

"I won't apologize for that Laura"

"Did I ask you to?"

Adama pulled her to him again very gently he didn't speak, he just held her.

"Well Will you've gone and done it again"

"What"

"Surprised the frakk out of me"

He put one hand under her chin and looked down at her. A single tear slipped out and traced a path down the right side of her cheek. He wiped it away and lowered his head to kiss her again.

She pushed against him, "What gives?"

"I've lost my Frakking mind that's what"

"Can we get by our mutual errors in judgment Will?"

"I don't know Laura. Hell we have a lot of talking to do first that's for sure"


End file.
